


Ghost

by Hey_its_Ace



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguity, Ficlet, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_its_Ace/pseuds/Hey_its_Ace
Summary: Jisung isn't certain of anything in the world, not with Chenle haunting his heart.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 2





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is written in the second person and is open to interpretation, you can change the pairing to satisfy your preferences. I originally wrote this for Taegi (V and Suga)... but here I am, changing it to ChenJi!
> 
> Also, I want to give a HUGE shoutout to two talented, wonderful, and beautiful people <3  
>  **To my beta, Nana:** thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for putting up with my crappy writing and for pointing out my mistakes!!! 🥺😭ilyyyy ❤️  
>  **To my fellow Marching Band enthusiast,[Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivelyColorfulWorld):** thank you SO much for encouraging me and for hyping me up! 😭I honestly don't know what I would have done with this story (and myself) if it weren't for you, Rose. ily ❤️🥺

Pale. Pale was a word I first used to describe you. Your pale skin, white as snow, somehow gleamed in the sunlight. How was that possible? And your eyes - yes, those dark, fierce eyes. They always stared right at me, eyes boring into my soul. It always made me weak in the knees, my heart beating erratically.

And then, there was... _you_. All of the little things you did, I loved. Correction - _still_ love. The way you spoke, how the words lazily floated off your tongue in your dialect. The way you loved the piano, fingers gracefully flying across the keys. Then there was the way you smiled. God, that oh so sweet smile of yours that made your eyes crinkle up into tiny little crescents.

But I don't see these things anymore.

I can't. No matter how hard I try. 

If only I never took advantage of our time spent together, those short, enchanting spring days. I should have listened to my mind, my sane mind that told me to stay away from a spirit like you. It would have prevented this awful empty feeling in my chest, the one that keeps weighing me down and strangling me to the point that I can't even breathe. I should have stayed away.

Oh, I stayed alright; stayed by your side instead. 

I can't hear the piano playing soft, angelic melodies in the background, the ivory black and white keys dipping down - almost by itself, as if you were invisible. I can't feel the chilling presence of you that, somehow, gave me warmth when you held my hand. And I can't see you. At least, not in the way I used to.

I used to see a faint figure floating somewhere around the house, its aura glowing in an ethereal manner. That was all before... but that is not how it is now. Yesterday is not today, and it never will be, no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

 _I miss you._

I say this daily, but I try so hard to let go. I try so hard to let go of _you_ , the person in my memories haunting me. It's torturous, being in this position. My heart aches, my chest feels heavy, and my emotions claw at me. All I can do is watch the sun , desperately yearning for the boy who set my heart afire.

Nothing is real to me anymore, leading everything to blur together and make it all seem like a dream. Or perhaps, my surroundings are now an endless nightmare, one that I cannot escape.

I should have pushed you away. I should have ignored you. I should have never initiated our first conversation, the conversation that piqued my interest in you. That interest transformed into something greater, something that sent me reeling when I realized what it truly was.

_Love._

But of course, I was too foolish to believe that you would stay forever. Deep down, I knew you wouldn't, that you couldn't. It was inevitable, really, but I never could admit it out loud.

_Like a ghost, you faded away._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this lil ficlet of mine :D
> 
> here's my [ twt](https://twitter.com/heyitsacehere) & [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/heyitsacehere) if you want to talk about or request anything :)


End file.
